Aristocrats of Konoha
by Naomi Ketsueki
Summary: Welcome to our world, a world of the rich. Almost every main character is an unbelievably wealthy youth, living luxurious lives. However, let's all witness what happen as we put these teens into tragedies that could cause distrust, and bloodshed.


Chapter 1: Introduction of Our World

_Welcome to our world, a world where only the highest of high standards and the richest of rich families would have a chance to participate. There are only 2 types of people in this world: Rich and Lazy, or Rich and Inquisitive. All of us are well-rounded; however, it's our traits that define us among each other. I hereby open the curtains to a Konoha Play, where almost every main character from the series is an incredibly wealthy being. Let us venture outside the ninja world, and simply watch as these individuals seek for entertainment, as they're all rich, and bored, and in desperate needs to find things to do. _

-Sakura, where's my Christian Dior pair of shoes?- Asked Ino

-Don't know. I don't wear the kind of things that you wear… What's the point of keep asking me? - Sakura replied with an impatient voice. – Can we go yet?-

-Well, since you're all dressed up, you should try helping me look for my shoes… you know? - Ino shot her an ugly look.

_~Smirks~ _Sakura rolled her eyes and walked out the doors.

As Sakura walks down the front doorsteps, her eyes wandered gazing at the beautiful night with her bright green eyes.

_~On nights like this, I have to waste my hours playing around with some snotty kids when I could be out on my balcony, admiring the wonderful starry nights… At least 'he' is going to be there. If he isn't…~_

-My dear Sakura!-

Awoken by a sudden voice, Sakura looked up. The figure of a perfect being stood before her: Ivory black hair, cherry red lips, rosy cheeks, unique light-violet eyes, and of course, a shining smile. It has to be Hinata. Sakura blushed lightly as she exchanges a dazing smile to her 'perfect human'. The only person that she admires more than Hinata, was that person.

-Where's Ino? - Hinata spoke with her gentle, light-hearted voice.

-In there, trying to find her 'special shoes' but worry not my lady, I'll go in there and personally fetch her if you want- Sakura smiled, trying hard to hide the fact that she was so damn nervous around Lady Hinata.

-No probem, I don't mind waiting, let us suit ourselves in the limo first! –

Hinata pulled Sakura towards a shiny black limo. This was their daily vehicle. Other transportation devices are usually private jets, personal helicopters, or yachts. Then again, these are the spoiled, rich kids of this town called Konoha. They do absolutely nothing, however, receive everything.

-I'm done! Guys! Wait for me! - With a pair of shoes on her hands, Ino ran towards the other girls, panting heavily. Sakura shot her a look of disgust, implying that she should apologize to Lady Hinata for being late. Ino disregarded Sakura's intentions.

-Aight guys, let's roll!-

The wheels of the vehicle spin forward, and the girls headed towards the party site, which of course, only the elite children with invitations can attend to. As they're talking in the car, let's get to know their backgrounds a bit.

Ino Yamanaka- A spoiled child of a famous fashion designer. Since her parents travel from place to place, and their company located in France, Ino gets the privilege of taking control of the entire mansion that her parents bought her, and the freedom to go around, causing trouble without being in trouble. Her best friend is Sakura Haruno. However, they're not always in good terms, since Sakura's personality differs from Ino. Ino loves dressing up, going to events such as clubbing, fancy parties, or fashion fairs. She could never leave home without makeups, would only wear her clothing once, and changes her hairstyle almost daily.

Sakura Haruno- The daughter of a wealthy German bakery owner. The family owns more than 76 bakeries worldwide, and sometimes, Sakura could even take her parents' place to travel and check-up on the working sites. Sakura could follow her parents' recipes very quickly and easily, since she is a bright intellectual. Yet, Sakura prefer tastes of her own, and sometimes, such tastes are not very appealing to others. Even though her parents come home more often than Ino's, they're often busy. Sakura is often accompanied by Ino, and sometimes Hinata.

Hinata Hyuga – The head mistress of a powerful family. The Hyugas held a large medical branch with about 19 enormous hospitals scattered around the world. Since Hinata is the successor, she was to demonstrate a perfect figure of a human being. She was a marvelous scholar at the age of 12. Her hobbies are reading and painting, the fitting entertainments for such an elegant lady. Hinata has a broad connection with the wealthy families. Most of the time, Hinata is accompanied by her cousin, Neji Hyuga who has a role of escorting her back and forth safely.

That's enough for now. Let's go back to the driving limo, to see what these rich girls are gossiping about.

-I saw this really hot guy at the club yesterday! He was so pale, and so mysterious looking. – Ino spoke in a proud tone.

-Is that all you do? Checking out random guys you don't know? – Teased Sakura.

-At least I'm productive! Unlike you, who's aiming for the one guy that never actually notices you! - Ino strikes back.

Sakura's face turned hot as Ino began to giggle .

_~I'll get back at you later you little bitch…~ _

Sakura turned towards Hinata, whose head was tilting against the window, with a worried expression. Sakura grabbed Hinata's hands, and with a gentle voice, she asked:

-Are you okay my lady?-

Hinata turned towards her little fan, and tried to fake a tiny smile, however, the sour expression never left her face.

-I'm fine my dear, it's just that, I'm a bit worried about the loose gang they were talking about on the news.-

That ought to grab their attention. Both Ino and Sakura are now focused on Hinata.

-What gang? - They asked.

Hinata was surprised that they did not know.

-Didn't you girls see the news? There was this bandit that calls themselves the Akatsuki. Rumors stated that they have been lurking around, targeting young successors of large foundations. Temari of the Sand Village was the first victim. One morning, they found her missing from her room. Her brother is desperately waiting to give out the hostage money, however, there's no news about her yet…

-Oh no! What if I'm next? I'm rich, smart, and of course beautiful! Surely they would target a gem like me! - Ino exclaimed.

-Would you stop? Everything's going to be fine. Our houses are both filled with security guards. If you want, you could just move over to my house for a while. - Sakura offered, knowing her little self-centered friend is indeed, scared. Ino smiled and nodded.

-Anyways, let's not ruin the mood here shall we? Sakura, we all know you're targeting someone at the party also- Hinata winked – Are you going to make the move this time? - She giggled.

- I've tried countless of time- Sighed Sakura- But this time, I swore to myself that I would do it!-

-That's our girl! - Hinata smiled.

Together, they headed off to their location expecting exactly what awaits them. After all, they are the rich kids, and everything they expect, must be presented. The night was still young and the moon has only lifted its top enough to spy at these children. By a glance at these young ones, we could all expect that their lives are heading towards some tragic changes. If not, then there'd be no point to writing this series anymore, is there?


End file.
